Midnight's Visitor
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: During the dead of night, a mysterious mare visits Twilight Sparkle. She takes a book about complex magic and asks for a letter to be taken to the princesses with a warning saying that she may or may not return. Can a mare like this be dangerous? How does she and the princesses know of her?
1. Midnight's Visitor

**Midnight's Visitor**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

Twilight was under a blanket, reading. She couldn't sleep tonight, so she decided on reading something lightly until drowsiness swept her away.

Spike was in his bed, undisturbed by Twilight, as she turned over and yawned. He dreamt something along the lines of Spike and Rarity.

A sudden knock then came from downstairs and Twilight stopped her reading to look down at the door. Another knock came and she got out of bed and went down the stairs. She then went across the library and opened the door.

"Hello there!" smiled a mare.

"Hello," answered Twilight yawning, "do you know what time it is?"

"Oh I'm sorry," the mare blushed, "I was just wondering if I could look for a certain book?"

"Come in," Twilight let the mare come in.

As she came into the house, Twilight Sparkle got a chance to look at the mare. Her coat was a bright red that made Twilight's eyes hurt, her eyes were brown with eyelashes both on the top and bottom of her eyes. Her Mane and tail was slightly wavy and very long and was deep red and had blonde and brown streaks running through it, her mane had bangs that were pushed to the right with two eagles feathers and a pink feather in them. Her right leg had a brown headband that was wrapped three times around and was near her hoof. The mare was a pegasus with normal wings that looked like they were built for speed just like Rainbow Dash's. And her cutie mark was a Bamboo Tablet with a huge light purple spark behind it.

"Again, sorry to trouble you," she smiled and started searching through the library. "It's just that I need this book urgently."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "What's so urgent?"

The mare flapped her wings and she hovered around, still searching, "It's just I was struck with a sudden thought and I just had to find something to help me!"

She exclaimed this like a mad mare, thought Twilight.

Eventually, the commotion awoke Spike, he strode down the stairs with a blanket in one hand and rubbing his eye in the other.

"What's all the fuss?" he asked sleepily.

He then saw the red pegasus, "Who is she?"

"Spike!" Twilight went over to him. "Don't be rude! This is…"

The mare fluttered to the ground and turned to face the two, "Madeleine, my name is Madeleine."

She smiled again.

Twilight and Spike shared a look before turning back to Madeleine. She seemed to be looking into the area of spells.

The purple unicorn stepped forward, "You know that spells are for unicorns, right?"

"I know," Madeleine pulled out a book labeled Intense and Completely Complicated Spells by Starswirl the Bearded.

Twilight gasped, "That's my favorite book!"

Madeleine chuckled and flipped open the book, she skimmed the pages as Spike just shrugged and went back upstairs. Twilight sat down and stared at the mysterious mare.

"It's funny," said Madeleine, "I actually understand this, about magic, unlike a bunch of others I've met so far."

Twilight furrowed her brows, "I bet I'm smarter."

Madeleine chuckled, "Of course you're smarter, if you love this book so much, then that means that you are clearly a smart pony."

Twilight put on a curious look and observed Madeleine as she flipped through the pages and smiled softly as she read it.

"I noticed something," started Twilight, "you have a spark of magic on your flank, like mine, does that mean that you can use magic too?"

Madeleine's smile disappeared as she fluttered to the ground and closed the book. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes, but I earned that magic after someone's stupidity."

Twilight folded her ears and sat back down, maybe she wasn't supposed to ask that.

"Can you take a letter to the princess?"

Twilight blinked, "Excuse me?"

Madeleine looked at her, the book in her hooves, "I said, can you take a letter to the princess? Both of them?"

She blinked again, "Of course."

Twilight Sparkle levitated a quill and parchment over to her and started to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Madeleine began, "I have finally come to your domain and I know of your reign here. I pose no threat to you, but please beware that I might return with friends. Signed, Madeleine Veronica Fowler."

Twilight finished Madeleine's letter and rolled it up for Spike to send it in the morning.

Madeleine started making her way to the door, the book held tight in her hooves still, "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle."

The door closed softly and Twilight was left wondering why the mysterious mare Madeleine had known her name.

* * *

**Hello! Ni hao! This is an idea I came up with, so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. If anyone would like to read more, then please tell me so that I can continue it!**

**Just a heads up, there are going to be four other ponies coming, they are all mares. But each have special powers (they are not all unicorns, only two of them are).**

**So yeah, if anyone wants me to continue, then please tell me!**


	2. Dad Tritole

"HEY! HEY! TWILIGHT! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!"

Pinkie Pie bounced around the library while Twilight sat up in bed with bags under her eyes.

"I saw this new pony, a red pegasus mare, she was so nice! She even had a thing for sweets too! So she ordered a whole bunch of stuff today, and since she was new here we gave it to her for free! Isn't that great! I even invited her to a welcome party this afternoon in Canterlot! Want to come?"

Twilight slowly made it down the stairs, "Sure, but did you say that this new pony was a red pagasus mare?"

"Yes!" Pinkie Pie gave a huge hop.

The purple unicorn shook her head and her bags disappeared, "No way! She came by last night!"

She then took Pinkie's hoof, "Come on Pinkie Pie! Let's get to Canterlot!"

Pinkie Pie led the way to the castle with Twilight reading a small book about famous ponies. They walked into the sculpture garden and heard high-pitched singing.

_So there you are my dad,_  
_A statue oh so close to me._

They turned a corner to find a mare earth pony. She wore a black cape with a hood, a grey vest, a brown bow, white coat, blood-red mane and tail, defined black hooves, black boots, sharp canines, and eerie red eyes with darker red streaks in them with eyelashes on top of her eyes.

_You tore their world apart,_  
_And everyone lost their head._  
_Now I must carry on,_  
_Making reign for you instead._  
_'Cause you are my Dad Tritole,_  
_And I am a piece of you._  
_I miss you dad._

They then saw that the pony was under a statue that had a power stallion that looked nearly identical to her. The stallion wore Chinese armor that had expensive fur outlining it with a pattern of symbols on the armor. He gazed down at the mysterious pony with an insane look in his eyes. Then, the mare spoke in a deeper voice.

_MUHUWHUWHUW._  
_Please do not cry my dear,_  
_Your daddy is still so very near._  
_And when I do must vow,_  
_We can respread the land of fear._  
_Our joy will be their pain,_  
_As their world drowns in their own blood._  
_'Cause I am your dad Tritole,_  
_And you are a piece of me._  
_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

She then returned to her original voice.

_Hehehehe!_  
_Remember that one time,_  
_You took us to that wild garden._  
_I saw the wild world._

The deeper voice then.

_And things were never quite the same._

She then tried to combine both of those voices.

_The birds and animals dove for cover,_  
_Making the trees ruffle in the wind._  
_Because you are my Dad Tritole,_  
_and I am a piece of you._

The deeper voice then.

_Ahaha!_  
_That's my girl!_

Her original voice.

_Hehe!_

The deeper voice then.

_Oh simple spawn of mine,_  
_Without you I would be so lost._  
_You have stuck by my side._

Her original voice.

_No matter what the tragic is._

Both voices.

_Your crazed sharp nails,_  
_Have given you your new found strength._  
_Because I am your daughter Cleo,_  
_And you are always in my heart._

Her original voice.

_Dad, I know that you are alive in my heart._  
_Hehehehehe!_  
_Ahhh,_  
_I miss you dad._

She ended her song and looked down at the ground with a sad face. "If only you could have said those words to me." she said quietly.

The mare sat on her haunches as Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie trotted over.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

The mare looked up and smiled, "Of course I'm alright!"

Pinkie Pie then said, "Are you sure? Because, either which, You are invited to come to a party!"

The mare jumped three feet, "Really?! I would love to come!"

"Great! I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is my friend Twilight Sparkle! What is your name?!"

"I'm Cleo!"

* * *

**So I decided to continue this, the first OC is Cleo.**

**Did I mention that there were going to be pony songs in here? Well yes there are.**

**This was Daddy Discord, I altered the lyrics to fit Cleo's old home.**

**So enjoy, they then meet Battle (another OC) on stage.**


	3. One Trick Hybrid

The threesome made there way up to the castles' doors and made their way inside. Pinkie Pie and Cleo hopped too-and-fro everywhere they went while Twilight trailed behind. When they made it to the ballroom, they were met with somepony else singing.

_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Tri-tri-tri-tri-_

They opened the doors to find a snow white alicorn singing. She had Griffon wings, a pointy horn, an animal tail, and orange eyes with a crescent silver moon pupil in the center. She wore a red leather jacket, a red-blue-purple plaid skirt, black leggings, and black boots. Her mane was bright red.

_There should be no reason why I flipping this up,_  
_I've got the lyrics right in front of me!_  
_I'm really good at singing-_  
_No, no-_  
_Yeah, fine._

Her tone then grew as fierce as an animal's in a frenzy fight.

_You say that I'm a hack, _  
_A One Trick Hybrid._  
_No act to follow,_  
_No talent or script to follow._  
_It's all just because-_  
_I'm just a phony,_  
_Step on the stage and it's a dark age._  
_They all yell at me in rage,_  
_Well look at this y'all._  
_I'm trying to rise up,_  
_Trying to find my place._  
_I'm doing this for no one but me,_  
_So for forget it all._  
_I'm going to sing!_

Her voice then became calm.

_One Trick Hybrid only got one song,_  
_And One Trick Hybrid plays it all night long._  
_One Trick Hybrid never tries something new,_  
_One Trick Hybrid could be me._  
_Or it could be you._  
_One Trick Hybrid's only got one song,_  
_And One Trick Hybrid plays it all night long._  
_One Trick Hybrid never tries something new,_  
_One Trick Hybrid could be me._  
_Or it could be you._  
_You-you want-_  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Bre-bre-bre-_  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._

Then the frenzy voice.

_You want one meaning,_  
_Or another?_  
_When I step on the stage,_  
_One Trick Hybrid._  
_That's my meaning,_  
_That's what I said._  
_So when you ask,_  
_That's what I am._  
_If there's something else,_  
_Then just kick back._  
_Because all I care,_  
_Is that I am someone._  
_I have a rag-tag gang,_  
_So what?_  
_We fight for justice,_  
_There is no good or bad._  
_I'm a vigilante,_  
_Not much._  
_And I got tons of talent,_  
_My flipping talent!_  
_Talent._  
_Talent._  
_Talent._  
_Talent._  
_Talent._  
_Talent._  
_Talent._

Then her calm voice.

_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Bre-bre-bre-_  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._  
_One Trick Hybrid only got one song,_  
_And One Trick Hybrid plays it all night long._  
_One Trick Hybrid never tries something new,_  
_One Trick Hybrid could be me._  
_Or it could be you._  
_One Trick Hybrid only got one song,_  
_And One Trick Hybrid plays it all night long._  
_One Trick Hybrid never tries something new,_  
_One Trick Hybrid could be me._  
_Or it could be you._  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Bre-bre-bre-_  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._  
_Trick._  
_Trick._  
_Help._

Her frenzy voice.

_We know a place,_  
_Where anyone can be themselves._  
_Where everyone is good at it,_  
_Where they put smiles on everyone's faces._  
_And fans, friends, and family come,_  
_Where they get treated like people._  
_Where there are cries,_  
_Where they are long and sharp._  
_They help face their faces,_  
_And see what's right._  
_And when you look back,_  
_You see yourself._  
_Where you're at the bottom of the hole._  
_And you don't care._  
_Because it don't matter no more._  
_We're all just One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_One Trick Hybrid!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_  
_Talent!_

The calm voice.

_One Trick Hybrid only got one song,_  
_And One Trick Hybrid plays it all night long._  
_One Trick Hybrid never tries something new,_  
_One Trick Hybrid could be me._  
_Or it could be you._  
_One Trick Hybrid only got one song,_  
_And One Trick Hybrid plays it all night long._  
_One Trick Hybrid never tries something new,_  
_One Trick Hybrid could be me._  
_Or it could be you._

She then stopped and muttered something angrily. Cleo bounced up to her.

"Hi! Battle!"

The mare, Battle, turned around, "Oh, hello Cleo, didn't see you there." She then went back to her song.

Twilight whispered to Pinkie Pie, "Who's this mare?"

"That's Battle," said Pinkie, "she's supposed to be a really good singer and partier."

"What about Vinyl Scratch?"

"She had to go to a concert for inspiration, she said."

"Or that pony that looks like one of your sisters?"

"Out of town."

"So what about this Battle?"

"She's supposed to be a really good performer, she can do elemental magic too."

"Elemental magic?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what that is."

They stared at the two for a while.

"When are the others supposed to be here?"

"Rarity said that she would meet us at the café, Applejack's coming this afternoon, Fluttershy is coming with her, and Rainbow Dash said that she would be flying by in the evening."

"Shouldn't we be meeting rarity?"

"You're right!"

Pinkie Pie shouted over to the other two mares, "We'll be right back! Stay here please!"

And so they then went to the café.

* * *

**Haha!**

**The song is One Trick Pony, I altered the lyrics for Battle.**

**Next up, meet the tall MVF (another OC) with her troubles of trying to remember!**


	4. November

"Now, now, darlings, don't give me that look." Rarity was talking on her cell phone at a café. "What, no I'm not looking at you, I just need that order of silk tomorrow! Please? Please? Please! Please! Please! Ple- Yay! You'll do it! Thanks very much dear."

She snapped her phone off and took a sip from her tea. When she set the cup down, her two friends Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie came over to her.

"Oh darlings," she said, "I've been waiting quite a while, but that's okay, I don't mind."

"A pleasure to see you too Rarity," said Twilight.

_I can't remember,_  
_what happened in November._  
_When everything is gone,_  
_It's bright and I'm alone._

The three then heard singing and turned in the direction of the soft voice. It was a tall unicorn mare with black eyes that looked a lot like Twilight's. She also had a short jet black mane and tail with pink appaloosa markings.

The mare gazed around in confusion.

_It's been forever,_  
_Since I could have remembered._  
_Where the hey is everyone,_  
_I just want to know the story._  
_All what happened right before,_  
_I became so alone._

She walked around slowly while gazing at the ponies and shops.

_Still can't remember,_  
_What happened in November._  
_Back when everyone disappeared,_  
_Just a blundder in my stride._  
_I just discovered,_  
_That everyone vanished._  
_By something very powerful,_  
_It's so very weird and wrong._  
_It just pulled me right along,_  
_Like it came from this world._

She checked her reflection in a clothing store and closed her eyes.

_Finally,_  
_Finally it's done!_  
_Fluffy!_  
_Stop!_  
_No!_  
_I just want to see it!_

She opened her eyes.

_I'm regaining a small memory,_  
_Came to my head just like that suddenly._  
_I think I got more than I know,_  
_Something tells me that this is what I didn't do._

She closed her eyes again and walked somewhere else.

_This is awesome!_  
_I want to try it!_  
_What's this button?_  
_I want to press it!_

She finally opened her eyes and stopped.

_I just remembered,_  
_What happened in November._  
_Fluffy pushed the button,_  
_And brought us to this world._

She finished and started to trot away, Pinkie Pie zoomed up to her.

"Do you like parties? Of course you like parties! Come with us!"

She then grabbed the tall unicorn's hoof and hauled her away towards Camelot castle.

Rarity and Twilight raced after her.

* * *

**'ello friends!**

**Sorry, I've had this chapter finished for a while...**

**Anyway, the song that I altered is Novembered by the Living Tombstone and Mic the Microphone.**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
